


计划失败

by Kizzz



Series: 牢笼 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzz/pseuds/Kizzz
Summary: 回到大修道院的贝雷丝对帝国发起了进攻，没想到被埋伏而身陷险地。（虽然我觉得作者不该介入故事但是我要声明一下主要角色没死，死了这故事就无法进行了.jpg）
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 牢笼 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	计划失败

Chapter 4 

多洛缇雅没有赴约。

五年前在大修道院约定，在下一次千年祭之时重聚。她失约了，修道院已然被破坏，帝国也纷争四起——多洛缇雅、神秘的歌姬，承蒙歌剧院多番照顾，自然无法在这危难之际抽身而出，悠闲地回到这片废墟，仅仅为了一个不切实际的约定。

在艾黛尔贾特加冕之后发生了很多事，多洛缇雅并不喜爱战争，她奔波在歌剧院与难民之间。战争向来喜爱毁灭家庭，流离失所、断梗浮萍，就算在舞台上镀金镶钻，但面对现实的时候，她仍然无能为力。

舞台时常让人有一种幻灭感，低贱的贫民转身就收获鲜花与赞美——老实说并不让人高兴。反复无常、傲慢无礼的贵族，也被这帷幕驯服得乖巧异常，这会不自觉地让人觉得无所不能。但不是的，多洛迪雅知道他们蜜蜂般围着自己转的原因，这不会永远持续下去。

只要自己身上那些吸引他们的特质枯萎，他们就会一脚把自己踹回去，回到不再有鲜花与富足生活的阴暗角落，变回无人喜爱的穷困平民。

而时间正是无情推手。贵族们顺着时间就能继承家业，但平民可没有那种余裕，只有日益见长的年纪和止不住的担心，她一向走得如履薄冰。

“多洛迪雅小姐？”听到声音，她回过神，露出精心装饰的笑容。

比起应付蜂拥而至的贵族，救助受难的人们更有价值。回想过去，在大修道院读书的时候，他们还多次击退过强盗团。但在这种慌乱之时，她自然也不会太过傲慢。盗贼也走投无路，何必？如果不被玛努艾拉前辈发掘，说不定那也是自己的结局。这想法有些卑劣，但她没法又冷又饿还能挺直腰板，如果自己没有成为歌姬、如果自己成为歌姬却没有出名……有无数个可能回到那种糟糕生活。

贵族不会知道那种感觉，他们有花不完的钱和对自己卑躬屈膝的仆人，就算是苦修清贫，也没法体会在窘迫里煎熬的感觉。贫是无处可去的贫，民是遭人践踏的民，不是想不吃就可以不吃，而是没有就会死。

她希望受难的人们可以少体会这样的痛苦，尽管她无力救助每一个人，至少这些孩子们能安然无恙。

孩子们聚在一起。

多洛迪雅是个好人，他们不想伤害她。王国人很坏，帝国女帝也不是好人，还有那个新生军首领——她杀了寇斯塔斯叔叔。

在变得一片混乱之前，都是叔叔给他们带吃的穿的。但有一天他突然不见了……从此他们流离失所。他们后来知道他是盗贼了，可除了寇斯塔斯，没有人试过救他们。他是盗贼，是的。如果因为他是盗贼而和他反目，太正确了。那群贵族才会这样做。谁对我们好，我们就对谁好，他们一致这样想。

帝国、王国、同盟……谁也没有拯救他们，饿到快死的时候是寇斯塔斯给了他们吃的，用粗糙皲裂的手摸他们的头，于他也许只是一时兴起吧。但他们正因此活下来了。

所以“贝雷丝”，这是他们必须报仇的名字。

营救芙莲的计划很不顺利。

西提司自然是义无反顾立刻营救派，他遇到芙莲就会失去理智，毫无疑问他会这样做。

贝雷丝一向听西提司的话，在这件事上也没有异常，但贝雷丝不久前才被帝国俘获，理所当然地被层层封锁的城堡挡在城外。

帝国将领毕竟也不蠢。魔法、护卫，大概把能用上的手段都用尽了吧。最终他们也不知道芙莲究竟在哪里，除了西提司日益深锁的眉头，毫无结果。

贝雷丝对此颇为担心，大家都是。但后来他们才知道贝雷丝才更应该被保护。如果让她回到帝国的监牢，说不定结局会比现在要好。

贝雷丝躺在床上，血已经停止涌动了，身下白色纯洁的床单被浸得发黑。没有人碰触她胸口的匕首，那枚匕首径直刺入心脏，然后谁都听不见她的心跳了。毫无疑问。

卡斯帕尔很是自责。

“如果我早一点赶过去……”他手攥成拳，发白的指节凸显。

“你还想拿斧子吗。”林哈尔特难得认真，倒也难怪，玛努艾拉老师走了以后就是由他负责医疗方面，他仔细地诊断了老师的身体状况——而结果也毫无疑问，他们因此聚集在这里。

“艾黛尔贾特没有理由杀害老师——是有，但如果是这个理由，没理由会放任你把老师救出来，一开始就会杀了老师才对。”莉丝缇亚在这时候也没有失去冷静，只是显得十分吃惊。

“是我的失误。”西提司闭上眼，面容严峻。“如果我冷静下来，或许就不会这样。”

“……我扛起老师就走了。”卡斯帕尔语气沉重，“但艾黛尔贾特，她看起来很奇怪。”

“不要妄自猜测。越是这种时候，越是应该冷静。”莉丝缇亚说。

“猜测？！我看见了！”卡斯帕尔大叫，局面又开始混乱起来。

暂且抛下一团乱麻的新生军吧。与之相反，胜利方的帝国兴高采烈，相互碰杯。这可是大胜，士兵最喜欢这样的庆祝。于那些小小的棋子而言，烈酒与八卦是最为珍贵的东西，在战争时期金钱也失了价值，烈酒反而超脱尘世，毕竟脚踩刀尖，金钱于死人有用吗？但烈酒可以让人勇敢，烧毁喉咙，点燃心脏，一往无前。

贝雷丝替皇帝倒上茶，浸水的茶叶恍惚起来，蜷缩的身体伸展开来，浮上半空。不时鼻息间已全然被柠檬气息占据。饮下茶水，泛酸的舌根沁出泪，“太酸了吗？”她问。

“不会，这样刚好。香柠檬茶的优点正是回甘。”艾黛尔贾特说。

“那是帝都的甜点。”贝雷丝下巴点点桌上那三层建筑。

“那对我而言太甜了，莉丝缇亚应该很爱吃。”艾黛尔贾特摇摇头，珍惜这不久的时光。

远方响起钟声，“啊。”，她发出短促而遗憾的声音，是时候离开了。她望向贝雷丝，贝雷丝摇摇头，“你还可以多待一会儿。”这挽留有些奇异，不等她细想，贝雷丝的胸口渗出红色，艾黛尔贾特一急，膝盖撞到桌脚，沉静的茶杯受到惊吓，杯中酸涩的茶水溅出，顺着引力流到地上。

她在触碰茶水的时候知道了这是梦境，茶水滴在腿上的时候有一种遥远的湿润感，很难形容这种不真切的感觉，但既然知道这是梦境，接下来该做什么就一目了然了。

早就知道会发生什么了，不是吗？她反问。为了不让悲剧重演，不能再做这样的梦了。最后她会踩碎梦境，用血与骨筑起王座，而阻挡在身前的所有人——不管是老师还是同窗，都将成为血池中拉扯自己的噩梦。

于是她醒了，余下几分侥幸也醒了，她想起了一切。

让记忆走回战场。为了夺回芙莲，由贝雷丝领导的新生军袭击了帝都，而身为皇帝的艾黛尔贾特正等着他们的到来——西提司果然失去了冷静，就算是女神眷属也不能摆脱情感的导向，如果是平常，他决不会慌乱至此，以至于踏入帝国的陷阱，一步步走入绝境。

王对王、兵对兵，除了计谋不使诡计，倒也是另一种意义的堂堂正正了，又也许是皇帝太过自信……不过也许她是有理由自信，皇帝穿了重甲，而贝雷丝拿手的是剑，你我都知道劈砍于重甲难伤分毫——这只是兵种上的优势，而贝雷丝的魔道水平也不算好。

至于直刺，如果她把手中长剑换成刺剑或者是穿甲匕首那还好些——她的天帝之剑还留在帝都。

说来也奇怪，贝雷丝从来不穿戴盔甲，也许是当惯了佣兵嫌弃盔甲过于沉重？但随性的结果即是危险。这危险在故事开始之时就发生了，当时她为学生挡下了一把斧子。理应当场死去的她被神救下，之后又获得了神的力量。

像是“为什么是我？”这种困惑，她当然也有。但能解答疑惑的人已经死去，蕾雅也许是最后一个能真正解答她疑惑的人，但帝国军——骑士团的人说见到帝国军抓走了她。与帝国军对立的理由恰好到不可思议。

也许有不杀死艾黛尔贾特也能挽回一切的方法。

西提司说理解却毫不犹豫地选择了进攻，也许是因为芙莲不知所踪而让他慌乱了。但在一切变得无可挽回之前，她决定听从内心的决定。

就算提着剑站在身着重甲的皇帝身前，她也仍然没有下决定杀她。就算折断双腿也要把你带回去，天真的教师说。

但我一直走在期许的未来，皇帝遗憾的语气里不无失望。

剑与斧的交会，地上身影相撞、银光飞舞之间，皇帝的巨斧显然胜了一筹。习惯佣兵生活与训练场演武的贝雷丝在一身重甲前也失了优势，何况手中还是寻常铁剑。皇帝占尽优势，艾鲁姆将铁剑断成两截。如果事情发展顺利，那贝雷丝会再次被丢入监牢吧。

但一名孩童从身旁窜出，年龄比他们小得多，步伐并不有力，也无护甲防身。平常状况下这样的袭击根本无法伤到她。但这时手中长剑断成两截，承受巨力的手腕连拿剑都费尽力气，更不必提完美挡开攻击了。这孩童手中的匕首也恰好、完美地刺中了贝雷丝的心口，如同女神庇佑。

事件发生得很快，艾黛尔贾特一时间竟然没法接受现实。被刺击心脏的人当然是不可能说遗言的，她身体的血液像喷泉一样喷溅出来。沙尘汇聚成了湿润的红土。

卡斯帕尔大叫，狂怒大喊。硬是从围剿中冲出一条血路。敌我的血液混合在一起，不分你我。他扛起贝雷丝，簌簌的血液浇了他一身，赛罗司骑士以性命交换，阻挡着帝国军的前进。

接着就是你们见到的场面了。

事已至此，修伯特原先的计划已宣告失败。不可能再招募老师了。心中仅存的希望破灭，此战胜了，但滋味却像个败者。

“失去了贝雷丝的新生军已是一盘散沙，虽然先前的计划失败有些可惜，但这是绝佳的机会……陛下。”

陛下……

这个词语是提醒她肩负的责任。不可退却的责任。阿德剌斯忒亚的皇帝不能软弱。

“我明白的。谨慎起见，夜晚袭击教会……势必拔除这根芒刺”皇帝回答道。


End file.
